1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a display apparatus and the circuit board module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Because having a small-size advantage, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has become one of the mainstream displays in modern life. In a common LCD, a operator mounts a chip on a flexible circuit board by using a chip on film (COF) technique, and connects the flexible circuit board between the thin-film transistor (TFT) and the PCB.
To connect the flexible circuit board to the PCB, an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) is general used as electrical connection therebetween. During the process for electrically connecting the flexible circuit board to the PCB, a force has to be exerted on the flexible circuit board or the PCB, so as to compress the conductive particles in the ACF. When the conductive particles are compressed to a certain extent, the function of electric connection can be achieved. Therefore, the determination of whether the conductive particles are compressed is important to determine whether the flexible circuit board and the PCB are electrically connected.
A current assembler has to adjust a microscope to a specific polarization state in advance to observe the indents on the PCB lead caused by the conductive particles, thereby determining whether the electrical connection is successful. However, such determination method relies on the assembler's experience, and is likely to cause misjudgments due to no quantity standards.